


Leveling Up

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's the first day off Harry and Eggsy got at the same time in months and they both have very different ways to spend it.





	Leveling Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for hulahoopingingthesand on tumblr earlier this week and now I am sharing it here too :D

It’s one of the very few day off that they’ve had at the same time in months and yet, even if their morning started with some lazy morning sex and a shared breakfast, they’ve barely seen each other all day.

They just have very different ideas of how they spend an off day at home, ideas that are completely irreconcilable. It might have frustrated them, but the thing is, they made a point to go on dates regularly and sneaked as many cuddles or snogging sessions as they could in their weeks, in-between meetings and missions. Neither feel like they’re being neglected.

And to be honest, Harry rather likes hearing Eggsy cursing at his video games in another room as he’s giving their house a little spring cleaning. Not that it really needs one, Eggsy does a very good job keeping it tidy during the week despite their busy schedule, but it’s a habit Harry’s had since uni. A day off means cleaning everything since it’s usually the only time he could managed it. Over the years, he’s found out that it also helped to clear his mind and with the kind of profession he’s in, that’s certainly not something bad.

Eggsy had of course offered to help, but he’s been raving on about his new game for weeks already. Harry would feel bad to keep him from a whole day spent gaming. He might not have any affinity for it himself, but it must be similar to how he feels whenever he managed to get two days off and he would just read all day, living off of scones and tea turned cold.

Not that he’s allowed Eggsy’s tea to turn cold today. It’s a very small thing, but to Harry, it means the world that Eggsy would let him spoil him in this way. That every time he came he stepped into the room with a fresh cuppa, Eggsy would pause his game and smile at him, that he would stop him before he could go back to his cleaning so he could thank him properly with a kiss.

He’s folding the last of the laundry, sighing with contentment at being over all of his self-appointed chores of the day. Not only that, but there’s still about an hour left before he’s got to prepare dinner, two if he lets Eggsy convince him to order in tonight instead.

He’s not sure what to do with all that free time.

Before knowing Eggsy, before his house become their _home_ , he would have probably find something else to clean, but now the sound of his lover’s laughter is luring him back to the room.

He leans on the door frame for a moment, just looking at the play of emotions on Eggsy’s face and finding himself curious as to what has him so engrossed. Not enough to play himself, but he’s heard that some people actually like watching other people play…

Wordlessly, he sits besides Eggsy, not surprised when his lover all but melts against him, but still entirely focused on the screen.

“All done cleaning?”

“All done. And with time to spare before I have to start on dinner.”

“We could always order in,” he looks away from his game for a moment just so he can pout pleadingly at Harry, but clearly his head is not into it because the attempt is pitiful. Not that Harry will tell him that. He just needed an excuse after all.

“We could, yes.” He presses his lips against Eggsy’s in a series of chaste kisses until the fake pout turns into a real smile and then rub their nose together. Like always, it makes Eggsy laughs and his eyes crinkle with happiness. Until he rolls them in exasperation when Harry smiles smugly at being the source of Eggsy’s amusement.

“Ridiculous man,” he huffs gently before going back to his game, but he doesn’t protest when Harry wraps an arm around his shoulder and drags him closer still. “You staying? You haven’t missed much story wise, I’ve just been leveling up. I can catch you up quick while I go to the next quest.”

The words don’t mean much to him, but he finds himself nodding anyway, loving the way Eggsy talks with such passion of his characters’ story. It won’t be enough to make him pick up a controller, but as the late afternoon turns into evening, then turn into night, he finds himself getting strangely invested in them too and cursing the villains right alongside Eggsy.


End file.
